The recent emphasis on reduction of combustion engine exhaust pollutants and combustion engine efficiency has created ever more demand for an efficient manner of reducing engine exhaust pollutants and increasing the fuel mileage of conventional motor vehicles.
Although various forms of liquid vaporizing attachments have been heretofore provided for use in conjunction with combustion engines such as those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,216,722, 2,471,012, 2,598,445, 2,632,637 and 3,834,360, these previously known forms of vaporizing attachments are in some instances too complex for efficient operation over long periods of time or they are ineffective to a great degree in providing the desired results. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified liquid vaporizer which may be utilized in conjunction with an internal combustion engine to reduce the engine exhaust pollutants and to increase the fuel efficiency of the engine.